Current social media applications allow users all over the world to share their thoughts and ideas on various topics. Some social media applications allow users to create ephemeral story posts, which are accessible to other users for a limited time before disappearing from view. The ephemeral nature of the story paradigm builds excitement, by limiting a consumption experience to only current posts. This may allow a digital experience (e.g., consuming a story post relating to an event or a current thought process) to mimic a real-world experience (e.g., participating in the event or the current thought process). However, current story paradigms center around single-author compositions, making it difficult to digitally mimic the group nature inherent in many of life's real-world experiences. The instant disclosure therefore identifies a need for systems and methods for creating, managing, posting, and storing multi-author story compositions.